1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a power connector mounting on a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of Related Art
Nowdays, there are many ways to assembly a plurality of contacts into an insulating housing. In some typical connectors, the contacts are physically attached to the insulating housing. Or, the contacts are inserted molded within the insulating housing. When the contacts are assembled to the insulating housing by mechanical manner, interference-fit way is usually employed. However, the contacts, which are interference-fitted in the insulating housing, are easily displaced from those original positions and correpodinging electronic performance will be damaged.
Hence, a power connector with improved structure to secure the contacts in original positions is needed.